User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Donald Trump vs. Hillary Clinton
I'm not even gonna make an excuse, I completely forgot to make this until a few minutes ago. Hillary Clinton I've been playing this game for a long time. I am a government employee! I personally met the MLK, so I have been there! I am a woman. This is for sure! You are a man who does not like a scarf! I am a professional wrestler, I live in the West Wing! They have skin like Russian dress too much Russian investment! They went bankrupt from the 90's! When I was in Iran, you could not find me! Do not worry about work, card! I think your desk is shining! Oh, I say you respect your child, but it's not quite right! This seems to be some extra from American psychology! The first name is Hillary, the average name Rodman I have 'days, the name is Clinton, the lyrics! They start celebrities in class! Fucka heavy metal fan, I will bin Laden fire! (Crack) * Cough * What do I say? You are a racist! Oh, you have to make you angry, stop your hand and make it too small, Frisk case! So, I'll use your finger to touch the chick! She is twelve years old. "This dog is enough! However, she married a teacher. "I have to push myself right away. This is your daughter. "Okay, grab her a cat!" (Huaggh!) It's a black person, attack! Please tell me the victim, fool, by crash! Do not know steak, yucka! But things from the 8th, the heavy metal fan fucka is awesome! Save a better date. I shake my voice for myself! A bad bitches in a scene like manslaughter, she writes! So go, Donald! Let me see you flow! I gave Michelle a lecture. I'll take some quotes! Donald Trump I just hope I will respect all the women, But your rhyme is rubbish. Place the label next to the email. In our crisis countries. Who wants to vote for ISIS mothers? This can not be true, but I do not explain it. you can believe in me. Do you want to talk about nausea? Your building is worse than Cosby! When you leave Benghazi, he left the confusion in this dress! (Scary!) They want to break Hillary's glass cover. I saw, But you can make the only crack is my ass on it! The numbers are right, I'm your tail! They have no endurance or infants. They are weak! If you fail, it will be exactly like 2008 But Trump will assign you to prison! What do I say? You are 2 You have lost almost the most important socialist Jews! Americans need something scrawling about yankees How do you pass your fat face, they are not just you? They can stand in China and want a strong male leader. (China, China, China ...) No heart vaginal bleeding a bit bent wild! (... bloody vagina!) I plan to run these streets because I plan to run a casino. More police and some Latino! When you take our debt bad socks, I want to get a job to cut the mosque! Then I will build all the best stones from the site to build a wall! Enjoy it with gold, Mexico will pay for all! I'm wonderful again in this country! We will be alive and extravagant! I regard Charles as "you're fired," let's say Congress! "Because this whole system of rigs, we all know Rigga! In the past 8 years, this country has been implemented (CAW!) Abe Linclon Are you trying to make it fun? I have done half the heart for both of you - my oversized - (CAW!) I heard more thoughtful discussion TMZ! Your two brothers brother feed on their Facebook! I'm sick, tired of this ridiculous shit! If this is my party get the best, my party needs to be done! (Ha!) I tell you, I'm sorry you found something interesting. Smile your face to wipe his dingy ass Smile this dummy! If she does not win the White House or keep the men in the door! Do not let your fans get excited about some of the orange oranges until the Civil War! Here's a chance to downshift with a sequel! It is man, man, man! eagle! it is! it is! (complain!) Category:Blog posts